Ten Years Of Happiness
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: Scorpius and Lily are married! How do they celebrate each year up until her death? *Companion piece to Is This Really Happening*


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_And it has been a long time comin'! Real Life got crazy, but I just finished this bad boy up!_

_So, this is a companion piece to Is This Really Happening. You don't have to read this in order to understand ITRH. This will only chronicle the ten years not spoken of in ITRH. Just a paragraph or two to sum up each year._

_So, I now present to you, Ten Years of Happiness._

_Sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

_First Year of Marriage_

Scorpius slowly opened his eyes as he awoke. His heart swelled at the beauty in his arms. She had the most content smile on her face as her red hair fell in ringlettes around her shoulders. She was the epitomy of perfect, in every sense of the word. She was everything he could have ever asked for and more.

And she was his forever.

She stirred slightly, and he smiled. This was everything he ever wanted, since his fifth year at Hogwarts. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He really didn't want to try to imagine a world without her.

But he knew it was coming.

His smile faded. She was wasting away before him. It was only a matter of time before her condition claimed her and took her away from him. When that time came, he prayed that it would be quick and painless. He wished he knew just how long he had with her, but even he knew it wouldn't make loosing her any easier. What if she died giving birth? He would never forgive himself if that were to happen. Her father would hate him forever, even though it would be beyond his control. Her brothers, Albus especially, would kill him. Hell, death might be a better option than living without her.

She sighed softly, and he decided now was a good time to get up. He eased his way out from under the covers so as not to wake her. Maybe he should make her breakfast in bed. It was their one year wedding anniversary. Only fair that he treat her like a princess.

* * *

_Second Year of Marriage_

Lily opened the back door to let Padfoot use the bathroom. Scorpius had started his job as a Healer at St. Mungo's, following in his father's footsteps. She was trying to adjust to being alone more often than expected, but she couldn't get past the fact that he had to work on their anniversary of all days. She was looking forward to a nice, romantic evening with her husband. It was their anniversary.

Something warm rubbed against her leg, and she looked down at Padfoot.

"You done, boy," she questioned. The small dog barked in response. "Okay, then. Come on, boy." She closed the door as he trotted inside, then turned and walked into the kitchen. She looked up as she stepped into the living room...

And was shocked to see it filled with roses.

Beautiful, blood red roses were everywhere, all of them in full bloom. Her gaze went from one crimson petal to another before landing on the small envelope nestled among the flowers. She reached for it and opened it.

_My dearest Lily,_

_I know you were looking forward to something a bit more special, and I wish I could give you that. But duty calls, and it breaks my heart that I'm not there. I promise, once I've been here long enough, I will never leave you alone on our special day. Ever._

_There should be about 730 __roses in the living room, one for each day that we've been married. Just for fun, there's one that's been charmed to never die, and never fade. Find it._

_Love always,_

_Scorpius_

* * *

_Third Year of Marriage_

Lily laughed as they neared the gates to the amusement park. She was sure that Scorpius would never want to go near another roller coaster since the start of their adventure years ago, but apparently, he enjoyed it more than he wanted to admit.

"I thought you didn't want to go on another roller coaster ever again," she giggled. A hint of red tinted his cheeks.

"But you enjoyed it," he whined. "And I couldn't be with you last year, so I wanted us to do something that you enjoyed." She gave him a sympathetic smile before pulling him in for a kiss.

"I would have never asked you to go through it again," she whispered.

"I gladly would have, though."

* * *

_Fourth Year of Marriage_

Scorpius couldn't stop the grin on his face as he rubbed his wife's barely noticeable bulge. She was only four months along, but he was overcome with excitement and pure joy. Her skin glowed every morning, and now that the morning sickness had passed, he was glad to see her eating healthier.

"Are you going to spend all night down there," she laughed. He chuckled and kissed her stomach.

"I just might, baby," he answered. "This is the best thing that will ever happen to us." He plopped up onto the cough and pulled her close.

"I hope it's a little girl," she whispered.

"Me too, baby."

* * *

_Fifth Year of Marriage_

Scorpius laid little Amaryllis in her crib, smiling at the tiny, sleeping face. It was his night to put her to bed, and he did so happily. She was the light of his life, and he couldn't think of anything better than this.

"Scorp?" He turned to see Lily standing in the doorway. "She asleep?" He nodded and followed her out of the room.

"We might want to go ahead and start trying for another," he stated. "Father's not going to leave us alone until we have a son." She nodded.

"I know, Scorp," she whispered as they entered the bedroom. "But it's so soon. Amaryllis isn't even a year old." He kissed her neck, turning her protest into moans of pleasure.

"I think a year apart will be just fine."

* * *

_Sixth Year of Marriage_

Lily stared at the tiny dot in the ultrasound photo. That was suppose to be their second child. That was suppose to be Amaryllis's little brother or sister. Why did it have to be taken away from them? Why did it have to die?

"Lils," Scorpius soothed as he sat next to her. "Baby, put it away. Holding on to it won't make you feel any better."

"I just don't understand," she choked out. "Why us? Why did it have to happen to us?" His arm snaked around her and pulled her close.

"I don't know, baby," he comforted. "But don't let it discourage you. We'll try again." She closed her eyes and buried her face into his shirt. The tears fell freely down her cheeks, and she did nothing to hide her pain.

"It's just not fair," she sobbed. "Amaryllis was so healthy. Where did I go wrong?" She felt his trembling hand on her back.

"It's not your fault, babe," he cooed. "Things happen. Doesn't mean I love you any less." She nodded against his chest. "Come on, baby. Let's go to bed." He stood, and she followed him.

She just wanted to be rubbing her stomach as another life grew within it.

* * *

_Seventh Year of Marriag_e

Lily laughed as Amaryllis stood next to Bruno's crib. He was only a few months old, but his big sister loved him probably more than his mummy and daddy did. He had the green eyes like his Grandpa Harry, but the Malfoy blond hair, whereas Amaryllis had strawberry blond hair and light brown eyes.

"Lily! Amy! I'm home!" Lily followed her daughter down the stairs to greet Scorpius. "Hello, beautiful!"

"Hewwo, Daddy," Amaryllis answered, wrapping her arms around her father's neck. Grey eyes met green.

"Where's Bruno?"

"He just fell asleep, babe," Lily answered. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good," he mused. "Amaryllis, honey, it's time for bed."

"But Daddy," she whined.

"No buts about it," he stated firmly. "I'll read you a story, then it's bedtime." Lily smiled as she watched him carry Amaryllis to bed.

Life was beautiful.

* * *

_Eighth Year of Marriage_

Scorpius watch, fear lingering in his mind, as Lily rubbed her chest, right over her heart. Her body was starting to break down, and it killed him inside to see her like this. She was sore more often that not, and it was getting harder for her to keep up with the kids, now three and almost one.

"Lily, you need to go to a Healer," he insisted. "Father won't have a single problem watching Amaryllis and Bruno tomorrow. It's his day off anyway."

"No," she repeated for the one hundredth time. "I'll be fine, Scorpius." He shook his head, fighting back the tears.

"Lils, your body is breaking down," he explained. "I can see it clear as day. You used to keep up with Amy so well, and now you nearly have a heart attack just chasing her down the hall." Their eyes met, and he could see the determination in her gaze.

"Scorp, they'll only tell me to take it easy until I die," she countered. "If I'm gonna go, I'm gonna go out doing what I love, and that's raising our children." He bit his lip to keep it from trembling.

"Just try to stay alive, Lils," he pleaded. "Just a little bit longer." She gave him a sympathetic gaze.

"Oh, Scorpius," she cooed, reaching for his hand. A lone tear escaped down his cheek as he blinked back the rest.

"I can't live without you, Lily. I just can't..."

"Then don't."

* * *

_Ninth Year of Marriage_

Scorpius pulled Lily across the bed to cuddle. The sheets were going to be stained come morning, but he didn't care. The night was theirs, and he planned on the sheets being ruined by the time he was done with her.

"Scorp, slow down," she gasped.

It was then that he noticed her rubbing her chest again.

He forced back the emotions. He was so scared that this time next year, she would be gone. He didn't want to face life without her, but it was coming. All he could do was pray that she still had another fifty years to spare.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. "I wasn't thinking."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine, Scorp." He smiled.

"Good, cause we've got all night."

* * *

_Tenth Year of Marriage_

Scorpius sat on the king sized bed, his heart aching as he looked around the room. Amaryllis and Bruno were staying with his parents, which gave him time to grieve. He stared at the dress she had picked out to wear to dinner, which was still hanging on the door of the closet. It was a simple, pale yellow, A-line dress with a halter top.

_It would have been beautiful on her..._

He hung his head and bit his lip. He was suppose to be happy and taking her to dinner, not crying for her. He was going to celebrate in style. They would have been married ten years, a feat for any young couple.

But she died in his arms. She died, smiling, warm, and safe, in her favorite place in the world.

He let out an agonized scream. He wished, with everything in him, that she had lived, that he could change everything. She deserved a full life. Their children needed her. Harry didn't deserve to have to bury his child.

Harry. The older man had stood right across from Scorpius at the funeral. He looked just as lost, just as heart-broken. Scorpius realized that the pain he was feeling was being felt tenfold by his father-in-law. He had to be thinking the same thing as the blond: why?

Scorpius laid on the bed and surrendered to his grief. The pain was all he could focus on. It consumed him, until all he could do was scream and cry.

_Come back to me, Lils. I still need you._

_Come back to me..._

_Come back..._


End file.
